


When We're High

by awareinthevoid



Series: Thirteen and Suranne Jones!Master - ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/F, Smut, Thoschei, anne lister mention, her outfit is heavily inspired by anne lister in gentleman jack, i did it for the gays and the girls that's it, i would let jones!master crush me, idris (mention), jones!master, loosely inspired by the music video for When We're High by LP, sub!13, suranne jones as the master, this is for the pussy pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareinthevoid/pseuds/awareinthevoid
Summary: She knew there were very few ways this situation could carry on, and secretly she hoped for the more outrageous of them. Something new for her.Elevators didn't take very long to reach their destinations, did they?// I wrote this at 3 am based very loosely on the music video for LP's "When We're High" lmao. Was going feral over the idea of Suranne Jones as the master and what sort of dynamic she and 13 would have, and then this baby was born. I spent the whole time writing it listening to LP so i was and am filled with immaculate gay vibes.I hope you guys like this! It's not my usual thasmin stuff but worry not, I should have new content in that front coming soon!
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Suranne Jones!Master, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Thirteen and Suranne Jones!Master - ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	When We're High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the pussy pack gc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+pussy+pack+gc).



The Doctor huffed past the tall, black-clad woman.

“Anne, please-”

“Oh, there you go again! Anne, Anne, Anne,” the woman taunted. “My, my, she really was a favorite, wasn’t she?” 

All the Doctor did was glare. Admittedly, though, it was hard to maintain her frustration when her enemy held the form of an old lover. 

“And you loved that little human your ship overtook all those years ago, too. What was her name?”

“Idris,” the Doctor sneered. “Her name was Idris.”

The woman in front of her looked as if she had hopped straight from the nineteenth century. Perhaps she had? 

“I’m sure you’re capable of remembering my name, Doctor,” she chuckled. “Remind me again? Not Anne, not Idris…”

The Doctor sighed heavily, “Master.”

A cheer erupted from the woman’s mouth. 

“There it is!” she beamed. 

In the dim hallway, it was difficult to make out the expressions the Master was pulling. The Doctor could tell that she was smiling, but the degree became fuzzy once it surpassed “ecstatic.”

“Now,” the dark-haired, intoxicating woman pulled herself nearer the blonde before her. “We best get out of here.”

Without a word, the Doctor followed her best enemy (worst friend?) toward a nearby elevator. She was being pulled by her wrist, but the grip didn’t feel aggressive. It was firm, sure, but there was an underlying tenderness that she knew could only be due to the history the pair shared. She knew there were very few ways this situation could carry on, and secretly she hoped for the more outrageous of them. Something new for her.

But, her friends were waiting on the ground floor. She had promised them to only be a minute, that she’d take care of the odd-looking and stunning woman they’d encountered. 

Elevators didn’t take very long to reach their destinations, did they?

As if to answer the Doctor’s internal question, the Master said, “This won’t take a minute” before she smirked. 

She was pulled unceremoniously into the lift before the doors closed. The Master brandished a cane that the Doctor hadn’t noticed earlier. Or had she? 

The ground floor button lit up, and the cane fell against the one labelled “doors close.” Somehow, whether by luck or other technology, the Master’s cane held fast against the button as the two Time Lords began their descent.

As if desperate and in dire need of a taste, the dark-haired woman all but bit into the Doctor’s neck, which drew a heady moan. Perfect, she thought. 

“Be a dear and allow me, hm?” she asked of the Doctor, though they both knew that she would listen to and obey anything her counterpart uttered. Still, she gave a small nod before the Master moved to tear away her grey coat.

The following seconds were a blur. The Master; Anne; Idris. All three women the Doctor knew who’d possessed this form, they were present in her mind as her suspenders were torn away and shirts untucked. She imagined Idris as sweet nothings were whispered against her ear; Anne as her pert nipples were tugged; the Master as hands roamed and dipped beneath her trousers. 

A needy cry tore itself from her throat as the Master’s deft fingers found purchase against her clit. 

“Master,” she whispered with her eyes shut tight against the pressure. 

“Yes, dear?”

“Faster,” she whimpered. “Harder.”

The Master mused, though she knew she was on a timer. Her cane could hold them, but she had a mission to complete and a decreasing number of floors to go to do so. Her hands began to pick up pace, only quickening the breaths from the Doctor’s lungs. 

The Doctor lay pressed against the back of the elevator, upheld only by a weakening leg and by the Master’s arms. She felt bliss soar through her system with each brush of a finger against her dampening folds. Her hips chased the feeling as expert fingers made their way toward her entrance. 

A small, sure nod gave the Master access to further inside the Doctor than she had been in a long time. She pressed a searing kiss to the Doctor’s lips, uniting them in an overheating system of need. 

The latter’s mouth fell open as she neared the crest of a massive wave of pleasure. A tension built itself up in her abdomen, and her body twitched to run after it. Her back arched off of the wall and she moaned, hard and loud. White heat wracked her body and tore through her senses. She was burning, but in the best way imaginable. 

Her breath hurried to catch up to her as her sight returned. The Master’s fingers still worked away, drawing every last bit of want from her body as they could. 

“Fuck,” was barely even counted as a sigh, raspy and worn from the Doctor’s throat. 

The Master delighted in the word, basking in the silent praise she was receiving from her long-time friend and lover. 

The elevator’s regular _beep-beep_ made itself known as they became aware that they were now in the last stretch of floors before the ground. 

Wanting to draw as much as she could from the situation, the Master pressed the Doctor against the wall again. She dragged her fingers through the wet heat she’d created, bringing them out to show the carnage. 

The Doctor’s mouth welcomed the intrusion of her arousal-soaked fingers, tasting herself with pleasure. The Master stole another hot, desperate kiss from her mouth and sucked the rest of the Doctor from her knuckles. 

“Thank you, darling,” the Master smiled against the Doctor’s cheek. 

The blonde laughed, “My pleasure,”

“Yours indeed,” 

With a final _beep_ of the lift to alert them to their position, the Doctor rushed to assemble herself before the cane was removed from its place. 

She tugged her trousers back to their place, and pulled on her crumpled coat before the doors began to open. 

She had just managed, barely, to half-tuck her shirts back into their place beneath her trousers. In front of the now-open doors stood her friends; Graham, Ryan, and Yaz. 

All held different states of confusion. None knew who the victorian-looking lady was, or why the Doctor had insisted on facing her alone. Graham wondered if they’d had a tussle, Ryan noticed the mess of the Doctor’s hair and the utter state of dress she was in. 

Yaz noticed the suspenders on the floor, just as the taller woman crouched to grab them. A dash of jealousy entered her mind. Despite what her friends may think, these women did not quarrel. They might not have even thought to fight. Her eyes searched the Doctor’s face, who was avoiding her gaze and only made the envy curling in her stomach worse. 

“Hi, gang,” the blonde Time Lord managed to croak, embarrassed by the crack in her voice. “Sorry for the wait. I just had to, um,” she stole a glance toward the woman in black. “Take care of a few things.”

Somehow, Graham and Ryan took her word for it. She still avoided the steely glare that Yaz gave her. But, what business did Yaz have concerning herself with what the Doctor did? She couldn’t control her. 

The Master could sense the mass of tension gathering between them, and thought to break it with a reassuring word or something of the sort. 

Instead, she took a moment to look at the silly yellow suspenders she held. She could feel the young woman’s eyes boring into her, waiting for her to say or do something. 

She smirked, tossing them backwards to the Doctor, who accepted them clumsily. 

“You’re welcome, by the way,” she spoke to the three humans. “For returning her to you in one piece. She’s very easy, really. I could have _broken_ her,” the words were spoken with less malice and more intrigue. It was almost as if the woman’s goal was never to destroy the Doctor, but to lead her to _need_ her. Behind her, the Doctor blushed furiously. 

“Who are you?” Ryan worked up the nerve to challenge, which only led the poised woman to laugh.

“I’m the Master,” she tipped a hat that had come from seemingly nowhere. 

He scoffed, hardly believing that someone would go around demanding to be called “master” all the time. 

The Master took a sweeping look around the companions’ faces again. She made a point to look between them and the Doctor, as if challenging whatever relationships they had formed. 

“Well,” she cleared her throat with a pointed look at her oldest friend, lover, and enemy. “Let me know if you ever tire of these,” she paused, “earthlings.”

With a light wave of her hand, she walked off. Her cane floated alongside her under her hand. Yaz wondered if she even needed it, or if it was just for show. 

She made a move toward the Doctor, to ask about the woman who’d just left. But, she was stopped.

“Don’t,” the Doctor requested, nearly breathless. “It’s a long, long story that I’d rather leave for now.” she propped herself against the now-closed elevator doors. 

And Yaz accepted this. The Doctor’s forehead shone bright with a sheen of sweat under the lobby’s fluorescent lights. She looked exhausted. 

“Right,” she spoke after catching her breath. “Let’s get a shift on.”

Though her mind should have been focused on whatever the team had to do next, the Doctor’s mind drifted back time and time again to the Master. To their encounter on the elevator. The wonderful sensations made their absence known to her, who longed to feel the tall woman pressed against her again.

Here the Master had come, again, back into her life only to take control. But, maybe submitting wouldn’t be such a bad thing. At least, not if for a little while. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, jones!master, yeah? I would willingly devote my life to her !! comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
